We only control what we ultimately find ridiculous
by MercyMeLucretia
Summary: A simple question can change a lot. Maybe it can even show new sides of people you never expected. sort of 5986, One-shot


We only control what we ultimately find ridiculous

"Are you an existentialist?"

That was what that stupid woman asked. If he was an existentialist, she asked. Really, where the hell did that strange question came from? Che.

"Why don't you answer me, Gokudera-san? I asked you a question, remember? It's not very polite to just stand there frowning instead of answering."

And again the same routine. Why couldn't that nuisance just leave him alone? It was just degrading to have to bother with people like her, but if the Tenth had no objections of her being around, he had no say.

"Che. Why do you even bother me, stupid woman? And besides, do you even know what the word "existentialist" means?"

That was it, he had done it again. Gokudera-san always had to be so mean to Haru. It was still a mystery to her how Tsuna-san could put up with him. Tsuna-san was so caring, loving, gentle and polite, whereas Gokudera-san had none of these qualities. That poor guy would probably end up all alone with his misanthropic persona. However, as Tsuna-san's future wife, Haru decided to try to lighten him up a bit because he was one of the closest persons to Tsuna-san. So she better made some precautions to avoid future arguments.

"Hahi! Haru doesn't understand why Gokudera-san always has to be so awful to her. Anyway, Haru did not say anything offensive to Gokudera-san. He should apologize immediately."

She was referring to herself in first person. Again. By now, Gokudera thought that she had already grown out of this childish behavior. Even the stupid cow wasn't doing that anymore and _that_ meant something.

"Oi, you still haven't answered my question. Who is impolite now?"

She was extremely annoyed by now. Gokudera had the special ability to make her blood boil very easily, yet she had no clue why. Why did she even waste her time with that rude guy? But wait, he just happened to be her future husband's best friend. And what wouldn't you do for a happy and peaceful marriage? Even if that meant befriending a huge jerk.

"Well, Haru – I mean I – noticed that you very often smoke your cigarettes with that thoughtful look upon your face. I don't know why but somehow that reminded me of these guys in these old French movies who talk about philosophical topics. And you know, they are called existentialist as far as I recall."

He couldn't believe his own ears anymore. That stupid woman watching European avant-garde films? Simply impossible. Maybe she was being replaced by an alien clone or trying to fool him. But yeah, aliens were more plausible. Totally.

"And that's so important that you just had to tell me it or what? Che, stupid woman."

Stupid woman, stupid woman, stupid woman. Gokudera-san really had to expand his vocabulary... or finally learn her name, Miura Haru. Even when a mean person like him called her names like that, it did still hurt her. After all, Haru wasn't stupid at all. In fact, she was at the top of her class and had several interests which not all had to do with girly stuff. But never would she admit that to Gokudera-san. He just couldn't take her seriously. Or, another possibily, just simply shrug her off and walk away.

"I'm not called "stupid woman", my name is Miura Haru, if you don't know that already. Why can't we just have a normal conversation like grown-ups? I, in the position as Tsuna-san's future wife, decided to smooth our relationship because you are one of his closest friends. As you see, everyone will profit from it."

Of course Gokudera knew her name but he simply thought that "stupid woman" was just more appropriate for her.

Some words do caught his ears, suddenly working properly again: "Tsuna-san's future wife". Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It was ridiculously obvious that the Tenth had no romantic feelings for that stupid woman. Everyone in their right mind knew how the Tenth felt about Sasagawa Kyoko. He made quickly a mental note to remember to check whether that Sasagawa Kyoko was worthy enough to date the Tenth. And also to finally wake that stupid woman out of her immature dream. Not that he cared about her or anything that thought alone was just ridiculous. He only wanted to avoid harm from the Tenth.

"When do you finally realize that the Tenth had, has and never will love you, stupid woman? He just sees you as a friend. Don't women usually have some kind of special intuition when it comes to feelings of others? Anyway, it's about time that you finally accept the truth and move on. After all these years, I personally thought that you were already over it. Che, I don't even know why I'm still bothering with you."

Now that was too much to take.

Haru tried her best not to burst into tears. Not in front of that jerk. How dared he to talk about her feelings for Tsuna-san. He had no idea how she felt and had no right to judge her, she thought. Did Gokudera-san even know what love was? A person like him could never feel any affection for anyone, of that was she sure. Her love for Tsuna-san was genuine and one day he would love her back. She just had to wait some more...

But to whom was she lying? In the back of her mind, she knew that Tsuna-san saw her as a good friend but nothing beyond that. Yet, she couldn't bring herself into accepting it. Haru knew that one day she had to accept it. But not now, not today and especially not in front of Gokudera Hayato.

"Shut up! Just shut up! What do you even know about it? Nothing! Just leave me alone..."

There she was, Miura Haru, finally brought down to tears trying to hit the one who caused her to have this emotional breakdown. She belonged to the kind of people who almost always had to cry when they really get angry or furious.

And now there he was, Gokudera Hayato, having no idea how to deal with that stupid woman who was currently trying to physically assault him with her ridiculously small fists.

Despite having matured a lot during the years, women were still a grand mystery for him. Sometimes he thought they just had to be UMAs. Their illogical and ridiculous behavior couldn't be real, at least to him.

What had even caused this argument? Just a little question from Haru -, eh, from stupid woman. The feeling of being guilty slowly crept to him. He had to admit she was just trying to be nice to him (well, disregarding the stupid motive she had) and he had, as always, given her a rude reply, completely disregarding her emotions.

Yeah, he probably was a jerk. But still, he didn't want to see her cry, it just didn't suited her usual cheerful personality. He had no idea why but somehow his body decided to disobey him. He hugged her. Gokudera Hayato hugged Miura Haru. God forbid that no one they knew saw this. But they probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Hey, everything will be okay. Now stop crying Haru."

No.

This wasn't happening.

He did not just call her by her first name instead of "stupid woman". This was merely a hallucination or a really bad dream.

But alas, it really happened. No aliens involved.

"I mean stupid woman. I was just testing if you were listening to me."

He was a terrible liar.

The other person in the room, Haru, now had her turn in doubting her ears.

That jerk had just tried to comfort her. And the worst of it, he had called her by her first name. No stupid woman anywhere. Maybe Gokudera-san was ill, otherwise that action was simply not explainable. All that she could do at the moment was to stare at him in disbelief but at least she stopped crying and hitting.

But as she looked at him, she was something that shocked her more, if that was even possible. Gokudera-san was blushing. Of course not like a girl, but still. And all that Haru could think of at that moment was how much she longed for a camera to take a photo of him in this embarrassing position for future blackmailing.

However, before Haru could take her mobile phone out, Gokudera pulled away. He avoided her gaze, turned and started to walk away quickly. All he managed to say was: "Let's forget about all this immediately and never mention it again."

Yet, being as stubborn as she was, Haru wanted to have the last word.

"Ne, Gokudera-san, maybe you have a nice side after all."

Eventually, Gokudera turned back one more time.

The look on his face was priceless.

In the end, maybe Haru did manage to smooth their relationship after all.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my very first fanfiction, so please be gentle with me if there are any faults, e.g. concerning grammar in it (English is not my first language!) ^^ I hope that at least some people will read and like this story. Reviews are very much appreciated :)

**Update:** Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed and favored this story, it really means much to me :) Maybe I will write a sequal as it was suggested by one reviewer, but that will probably take some time, but I do try my best ^^


End file.
